hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Subtitlecomedy
Subtitlecomedy, also known as Blakegriplingph or Huckleberrypie, is a Filipino Unterganger who specializes in various Downfall parodies, which are mostly about some of his own interests, such as Lemony Snicket, Grand Theft Auto, and of course Hitler's struggle against Fegelein. History Although he had been a Youtube user since October of 2006, it wasn't until 2009 when he started making Downfall parodies, with the help of a fellow Unterganger, who was also a casualty of the mid-2010 DMCA crisis. While he started off by making fun of various foreign-language films using fake subtitles (hence the username), he then ventured into making Hitler parodies about various subjects, albeit at a smaller scale compared to most veteran Untergangers. Editing style Unlike most parodists, he uses Subtitle Workshop for most of his videos, along with Auto Gordian Knot and XVID for encoding (as he is a staunch critic of Windows Movie Maker; he did try on using WMM when he made a Zidane GIF compilation on YouTube back in 2007, but he then switched to using Adobe Premiere Pro, and eventually, Sony Vegas, as his main editing suite was upgraded to a faster system). He also uses Sony Vegas Pro for splicing and other special effects, Adobe Photoshop for graphics editing, as well as Adobe After Effects for some complex tasks such as particles, rotoscoping and compositing. Parodies As stated earlier, most of his parodies revolve around some of his own interests, like the Lemony Snicket series, of which he came up with an upcoming sub-series involving the Baudelaire orphans and the bunker people. Among his other plans are a Der Untergang/Tower of Terror sketch-crossover entitled The Bunker of Terror, as well as a hypothetical original series involving the bunker crew. While he does depict the bunker characters in a way similar to most Untergangers, he adds a few subtle additions to it, as well as some more fictional information about them, such as Heinrich Himmler being portrayed as actually Klaus Baudelaire's alter ego, as well as Sally Shine from the Tower of Terror film, who appeared in one parody as Fegelein's younger cousin. Subtitlecomedy's parody universe is, for the most part, can be described as random, childish, bizarre and possibly awkward. Most of his parodies and crossovers are randomly conceived and sometimes refers to obscure or not-so-mainstream subjects, although he does it "mostly for the lulz". He also does parodies in reaction to current events in his home country, such as when the Philippine football team lost to Kuwait during the 2014 World Cup qualifiers, although his views on national pride and patriotism are on the "non-conforming" side, as he sees "Pinoy Pride" as delusional and counter-productive, of which he also expressed in some of his parodies about the Philippines. Like in Hitler Rants Parodies' version of the Universe, it is established that the Parody Universe was a parallel timeline that began after a series of unfortunate events - it all began after the events of Lemony Snicket's book series, when Klaus Baudelaire and his siblings were transported into a portal known as The Great Unknown, which caused a major disturbance in the space-time continuum, transporting people from different timelines into a single alternate world. This also explains as to why King Leonidas, Felicity Merriman and a few other historical figures ended up living side by side with the bunker occupants. Characters Besides the usual Der Untergang cast, a number of recurring characters appear and/or are mentioned in Subtitlecomedy's parodies. * Sally Shine - Appears prominently in The Bunker of Terror. She was a Hollywood child actress and a cousin of Fegelein. * Klaus Baudelaire - One of the main characters in A Series of Unfortunate Events; he was the resident bookworm in the Baudelaire family. It was established that he actually ran off after the events of the Series and took the identity of "Heinrich Himmler". * Violet Baudelaire - The eldest of the three Baudelaire orphans, and an avid inventor. * Felicity Merriman - Mentioned by Dolfy in a parody concerning her retirement from the American Girl roster; it is implied that her father, Edward Merriman, was a wheelmanBoth Bo Duke and Ed Merriman were portrayed by none other than John Schneider. and an antic dealer who sold improvised explosive devices to the Continental Army. She also appeared in Fegelein tampers with Hitler's horse as Fegelein's newest apprentice. * Kit Kittredge - Also known as Margaret Mildred Kittredge, although she prefers to be called "Kit". First appeared in Hitler Encounters a Goebbels Impersonator, and was known to be a budding amateur journalist and ranter, despite losing to Wilhelm Burgdorf. She's also the star of her own parody sub-series entitled Kittredge Rants Parodies. References External links *Subtitlecomedy's Youtube channel Category:Untergangers